The embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of data processing and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for providing context-aware input data to an application running on a computer system.
With rapid development of computer technology, various types of applications permeate human work, life, and many other aspects. In either routine duties or daily life, people need to face various applications and enter inputs to input fields of applications through computer peripherals, such as a keyboard and a mouse.